


Alternate Path

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the end of the contract, Sebastian proposes another arrangement.





	Alternate Path

"So now your soul is mine," Sebastian said, relishing in outwitting his prey. "Do you agree?"

"Yes," Ciel said softly. All his past emotional trauma was working in his favour. He was numb to pain, to self-preservation.

"But, I'll be generous," Sebastian said, flicking a finger over Ciel's chin. "I'll give you a choice. Either let me devour your soul, or come back to hell with me and be my plaything."

"Fine, I'll go with you."

Sebastian frowned. "Maybe you shouldn't agree so easily. We are talking about hell, after all. Do you have any idea what's in store for you?"

Ciel looked at him. "No, but it won't be hell to me if you're there."

Without waiting for a response, he launched himself at Sebastian and kissed him.

 


End file.
